clary's nightmare
by driedplumerias
Summary: so basically this is going to be a spinoff from the fifth book , from the night when sebastian, clary and jace went clubbing. i am a coocoo, a little senile maybe, so please enjoy.. , so i decided to be dramatic.ahahah. seriously dont read if youre underaged. this is incest. so if youre going to be squeamish about it then this is not yours to read...
1. Chapter 1

Clary awaken feeling as if her throat is on fire . She realise she was lying flat on her stomach, with her face buried in the pillow underneath it. As she tried to get up, she felt paralyzed. It took her a few moments to realise her hands were bound to the headboard of the bed. Something cool and metallic was around her wrist . She tried opening her eyes, but there was only darkness. Her eyes could only see an unilluminated world. She wanted to scream , but something was clogging her voice. Her skin felt cold from the satin blanket and sheet. Too cold. And then it dawned to her mind, her hands were bound, something is tied to her mouth, even her eyes were covered with something, and the reason it was too cold, is because she was stark naked without a single garment to cover herself. Luckily the satin blanket was draped over her. Why is she here? Who would do such a thing? Jace? What is he thinking? If were back at Sebastian's place, how did I end up in this condition. What happened last night?

The last thing Clary could remember was that silver faerie-like liquid dripping all over her, she remembered Sebastian taking her away, and losing Jace in the crowd. Sebastian was going to show her something and nothing. Clary couldn't recall anything that happened afterwards. Here she is now lying naked in a tangle of satin blanket. Is it possible that Sebastian did this? Impossible, he is her brother. Clary fought hard against the bonds, what is going on? She tried screaming, but it was obviously to no use. After long moments of frustration, Clary started to cry. Why was Jace doing this to her? She felt the material used to cover her eyes dampen with her tears. Then she heard the click of a door closing. Was someone with her now? If yes, who?

She heard shuffling about near her, whoever this person was,he or she must be next to the bed. Clary started to use her legs to kick about, signaling the person that she was awake now. Gentle hands patted her head, and shooshed her as if she were a baby. Clary was so desperate to be free and to know what was happening to her. Her tears fell frantically, now she was sobbing loudly. Again the person shooshed her. The person was now stroking her hair , trying to calm her down. It only made Clary cried even louder.

* * *

_okay. stop right here. before you read any further. just warning, the contents from here on, are about to get explicit and might even be disgusting to some people, one of the main topic of this fanfic is incest . so if your going to be all squeamish about it, i suggest you leave this page._

* * *

Clary heard a soft chuckle. She froze. They were male, and very familiar. "Clary my sweet, no need to cry. i wont hurt you. you know that." Clary felt sick to the core of her souls. It was Sebastian. She felt his fingers stroking along her spine. She screamed with all her might. Sebastian laughed even louder. "oh sister, you are so beautiful. especially when your acting like this." She felt his hands on her chin and then pulling the material that was covering her mouth. Clary took in all the air she could. "i know this must all be confusing for you, but in time i will explain". Then he crushed her by sitting astride her , right at the end of her spine. He roughly pulled her hair backwards, and forced his lips on her lips. Clary screamed in protest ,and bit down on his lips. Sebastian forced her head on to the headboard. "i am going to cover your mouth again. that was stupid of me. perhaps it would be better for the both of us if you remained silenced ,but unblindfolded". This time instead of using the material he had used earlier, he moved his body to the side and Clary heard the tell-tale sound of tape ripping. A few seconds later, her mouth was taped tightly. Sebastian then removed the blindfold. Clary blinked a few times. Finally when her eyes could see normally, Clary realised the her hands were handcuffed to the bed. Her right hand on the far right side, and her left hand at far left side.

"now that you're all settled. i shall begin to explain to you why i am conducting such a manner." " you see, the only Morgensterns left, are you and me, therefore it is my duty to provide an heir to the line. because when you are married, you're children will be your husbands heirs, not carrying the morgenstern name. so Clary tonight i am going to do just that. i know you must be wondering, why the hell do i need you for. "  
Clary was frantically trying to loosen the cuffs, when suddenly Sebastian inserted a finger into her vagina. Clary squirmed in horror and tried to tame the bile that was threatening to arise. she felt tears running through her face as her brothers touch continue to sicken her. "ah my sweet sweet sister, so warm and inviting,"  
he was making a circle with his finger. then he inserted another one. Clary wanted to cry, she hated him for doing this, she hated him , because she wanted her first time to be special, she wanted it to belong to Jace, most importantly she hated him because despite the situation, no matter how much her mind tries to shut it out, her body was happily welcoming the pleasure his fingers were providing, Clary bit her lip to stop the sensation, but those disgusting fingers were strong and determined. they sought places no one has ever entered.  
"have you ever heard about pharaoh's marrying their siblings to ensure that the bloodline remains pure? well i think we are doing the same thing. i need a strong partner Clary. to ensure the future morgensterns are strong i need you Clary." Clary felt like she wanted to die. "i want you to carry for me at least one son, then safely deliver him for me, then i would let you go. i know , you're sick of me right now, but guess what my precious forbidden fruit, you're body isn't." Sebastian withdrew his fingers and he waved it front of Clary. he brought his face next to her, brushing their cheeks together, Clary wanted to throw up went Sebastian put his (now dripping with her own juice) fingers inside his mouth. suckling it with lewd sounds, as if it were his favourite flavored popsicle.  
"i knew you would be sweet, but damn no one told me it would be this delicious" he disappeared from her view. then Clary could feel his weight of her and of the bed. _maybe he changed his mind_. how wrong Clary was. Sebastian pulled the blanket of her to leave her beauty visible to him. Clary felt so exposed. she wished someone would come and wake her up from this nightmare. or just come and rescue her. where was Jace, her precious Jace. Clary was begging for mercy from anything or anyone. but today was not the day the heavens would bless her.  
Sebastian's hands raked the back of her thighs, then he pushed it upwards putting Clary in a crawling position. she was horrified when she felt his breath near the entrance to her vagina. he spoke in a low chilly voice half growling "i am determined to taste more of you my precious Clary, to find the source from where that delicious juice came from" with that he started kissing the lips of her vagina the way one would frenchkiss a real lip.  
Clary screamed as hard as she could, but it only seem to be making his kisses more violent and relentless. he opened the lips of her entrance with his finger, and swirled his tounge inside. Clary started crying again. begging her brother to stop. Sebastian placed his hands on either side of her ass, holding her still so he could have better excess to her vagina. he mercilessly licked and swirled and kept going at it, until suddenly he pinched her clitoris. really hard. Clary nearly convulsed at his touch.  
"now tell me has Jace entered you, or did someone else got to it before you even met Jace." Clary rolled her eyes at him and gave him a murderous stare. "i take that as i will be the first ever. that makes our lovemaking all the more exciting don't you think so Clarissa?" _lovemaking? youre raping me. and you have my mouth plastered, and hands cuffed to the bed! you call this lovemaking?!_ Clary screamed in her head.  
he started rubbing and pinching her clitoris again and again and again. Clary's eyes were drifting shut, she hated this but it felt to good, she didn't want to feel this way, but her body wouldnt obey her, it was obeying her brother's touch.  
"come on Clary, i know you're near, there's no point denying yourself this pleasure." Clary fought against it. she tried really hard. "i see what you're doing, i know youre restraining yourself from having an orgasm Clary. let see how long you can keep it up." Sebastian did not stop rubbing and pinching her clit, instead he now slowly pushed two fingers inside her. he slowly pulled it out. he repeated this a couple more times. then he stopped. all the while his other hand had not stop tormenting her clit. "are you ready" clary didnt understand what he ment, but before she could even think, Sebastian roughly inserted his fingers into her and fucked her with it vigorously while the other hand furiously tortured her clit. he kept it at this lightning speed for how long clary did not know.  
Clary felt her whole body becoming heavily sedated, electrical energies were moving through all her veins,all going to the same spot gathering fast just underneath her belly, she couldn't take it anymore, she felt like passing out, she gasped for air and convulsed violently. her orgasm went on and on, and yet Sebastian did not stop, it seemed like he was going faster and faster, Clary thought to herself _is that even possible._ as she felt her orgasm residing, suddenly the same sensation was arising _no!this isnt possible, i'll pass out if it happens again._ and again Clary fell through an earth shattering orgasm. and then she felt serene, she saw a bright white light and she went with it. feeling peaceful and calm like never before...


	2. Chapter 2

so this is the second chapter, nothing explicit in this one, all good things come to those who wait. enjoy!

* * *

Her body was exhausted, it felt heavy and weak. Clary moved to her side and felt that someone was lying next to her. Hands were snaking around her waist. She hated Sebastian, she wanted to kill him right here right now. But killing him would mean Jace's death. Instead she angrily threw his arm away.

"hey! No need to get rough." Clary opened her eyes and golden eyes stared at her. A hint of sunshine and humour and hurt. "what was that for?" she launched herself at him, and buried herself in his embrace. "hey, whats wrong, you missed me in your sleep?" Jace swatted her ass and told her to get up for breakfast.

She pulled the blanket of her to find herself fully dressed, in the black dress she wore to the night club. _What?but I spent the night with Sebastian. Why is Jace here? Is he apart of this? When did she ended up in Jace's room. What is going on?_

Clary had so many questions. But her head was hurting. She needed a shower. She quickly ran to her room, showered and changed. As she was walking down the hallway to the kitchen, Sebastian exited his room. He looked at her and gave her a smile.

"you guys got home late last night." Then he walked away . _what is going on? Is he just going to pretend last night didn't happen. Should I tell Jace? NO! he will kill him. And end up killing himself. do I do?_

Clary ate breakfast in silence, the two boys talked about everything and anything. Sebastian was so relaxed, as if he didn't even care about what happen last night. And Jace! Didn't he wondered where she disappeared to last night?

After breakfast , Clary cornered Sebastian. "hello clarisa. What do I owe this pleasure for?"

"don't pretend like last night didn't happen!"

"we went to the nightclub . so?"

"afterwords! You raped me! I mean we didn't have sex, but you did horrible things to me in bed!"

"clary , have you been having dirty dreams about me? I went to meet a friend, then I saw you with Jace, knew you'd be safe with him so I left."

"No! you're lying!"

He put his hands on her shoulder,shaking her. "clary , Jace took you home last night."

Then he walked away. Did she dream last night? But it felt too real. The sensations she felt, no way a person could feel that in their dreams. Why would she even dream about Sebastian? She loved Jace.

Clary went to her room, exasperated. She looked at herself in the mirror, there was no bruise on her wrist to prove it was handcuffed. Her head, where Sebastian had hit against the headboard didn't even hurt, there were no swollen eyes, a sign of crying.

In fact she looked just normal enough_. What happened?_ Clary asked herself the same question again and again until she fell asleep.

"stop it, that tickles" Clary mumbled sleepily. Jace chuckled . "wakeup . I need to tell you something." He continued nuzzling her neck and apparently has lifted her shirt. Taking full liberty of the swelling flesh that was exposed to him.

"how am I suppose to get up if you wont get off me" clary halfheartedly protested.

Suddenly Jace gripped her hip bones and dived in for a demanding kiss. She welcomed it, it felt familiar and safe. Then she was seeing Sebastian kissing her. Clary pushed Jace away.

"that is the second time you've pushed me away today. I'm sulking"then he laughed and kissed her again. When he was done, he held her in his arms.

"I have to go to London."

Clary looked up into his eyes,"why?"

"Sebastian and I, we have to see someone, but he ,that person, has some vendetta against the Morgensterns. So Sebastian can't go, neither can you. Besides you'll be safe here. Sebastian will protect you. He may be a heartless bastard, but he cares for you. I know that enough. Be a good girl and don't worry for me will you. Just stay here with Sebastian."

"no! Jace don't leave me here alone please. " "take me with you". Clary pleaded.

"I am not leaving you alone, youre brother will keep you safe Clary I promise."

" but he will rap…"

"He what?"

"nothing"

Jace held her chin," I have to do this Clary. Please don't make this difficult for me. You know I love you."

Later that evening she waved him goodbye. She looked over to Sebastian. He was heading to his room. "Dinner is at eight, don't be late, wear something nice. We have guests coming over. I believe Jace already picked something out for you to wear. He left it in your room I think." Then he just walked away again. Leaving her. As if nothing had happened.

she recalled her conversation with Jace befor he left.

"Jace did you take me home last night?" "yeah" "you're sure" "by the angels clary . i knew you were knocked out but didn't think you'd have amnesia." "knocked out?" Jace sighed. "I left you for 15 minutes or so, to talk to a friend, when i came back i found you passed out, on a couch."

Now she was sure. Jace left her. Between that time, thats when it happened.


	3. Chapter 3

After stepping out of a long hot bath, Clary walked over to her bed. And saw a teal coloured dress and gold shoes on her bed, she took a deep breath and started taking her robe of.

"hello!"

Clary was spooked out of her life. She turned and there is a purple haired woman clad in a tight black dress. Clary noticed she spoke with a heavy Russian accent. Clary kept staring at her, at lost of words. "master Sebastian told me I am to assist you to get dressed. He says the guests tonight are very important. Here let's get this robe of you."

The girl started unrobing Clary. Clary couldn't even object, she moved really fast, like a true professional. Within seconds the teal dress was already on Clary. The plunging neckline and bare back made Clary really uncomfortable. For once she was glad her breast was just moderate sized. At least it didn't look vulgar on her. Clary went to the chest of drawers and pulled out a fresh pair of cotton panties and slipped it on.

There was a bubble of laughter behind her. "mistress Clary, those do not suit the dress, youre panty line would be visible to the world." The girl walked over to the drawers and pulled something out. "here , this are better. " Clary took the champagne coloured lace panties and had no choice but to change into them.

The dress was so smooth and soft that every time Clary walked it followed the shape of her legs. The shape of the dress makes her curves more visible. It's considerably short length made her legs look longer. At least the heels were not seven-inch high. They weren't that high. So she was glad she wasn't going to be falling on her face.

She wished Jace was here, he picked this out, he should see her. Not Sebastian, not some guest. Clary's stomach churned, will Sebastian take her tonight? Who does she go for help to. SIMON! Clary frantically searched for the faerie ring, but it was nowhere to be found._no. no .no. no. no. no. I can't reach Simon, I really wont have anywhere to turn to._

Her thoughts were shattered when a knocking came to the door, "Clary , our guests are here, best not keep them waiting." Clary looked around , and realised the girl was already gone. She bravely stepped out of her room. The moment she did, Sebastian looked at her as if he were mentally undressing her. Clary looked away, Sebastian's heated stares was more than she could handle right now.

He stepped closer and tried to kiss her on the lips, Clary quickly turned away. He gave an arrogant laugh, and licked her ears and cheeks instead.

"the dress suits you, brings out the fire in your green eyes. Jace has outdone himself, to bad he's not here. But don't worry , I will take good care of you."

He held her hands and pulled her towards the dining room, but right before the hallway ended, he pressed her to the walls. Her bra-less boobs hurt from being smashed against the wall. His knees were between her legs, his hands firmly holding her pinned against the wall.

"I have something for you. Something to get through what will be a very boring business meeting." He whispered in her ears.

His hands started caressing her behind, Clary struggled to get away but his body was squashing her to the wall.

His hands were underneath the skirt, and skimming the line of her panties. Suddenly he yanked it down to her knees. And inserted a finger inside her, he started to make slow circles in her while his thumb pressed against her clit. Clary could feel herself falling apart. She hated her body for wanting this. If only Jace had just made love to her, then she wouldn't be as needy as this.

He removed his hands from her vagina, then Clary felt something ice-cold, down there. "what are you doing?" Clary demanded. He chuckled , and suddenly the cold thing was inside her.

Clary froze. What the hell is inside her. Sebastian pushed it further and her passage felt really uncomfortable. Then he let her go.

He turned her to face him. And kneeled in front of her, he lifted the skirt again to inspect her vagina. "those are ben wa balls. They are like metal marbles. I placed three inside you. Don't worry, they are stringed to each other and the coil is outside, they are retrievable. you wont feel much now, but when you walk, then you'll know whats coming to you." he pulled her panties up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Clary was to stunned to even think of anything else.

he placed her hand in his palm and made walk alongside him. Clary immediately froze. when she walked those ball were moving, massaging her inner walls. she looked at Sebastian, he gave her a cocky grin.  
Clary knew, this was not going to be a pleasant night for her.

when they reached the dining table, the table was filled with several shadowhunters who were former member of the circle, vampires, warlocks, and wolves. they looked at her and smiled. Sebastian introduced her and gave her a seat opposite him, he was at the head of the table, so was she, Clary was glad she would be far away from him.

if only she knew. Sebastian was right, the conversation was boring for her, but those balls were keeping her alert. it wasnt as intense as when she was walking, but she could still feel them in her. by the main course Clary almost forgot about the balls. she's had couple to many glasses of wine, and was relaxed.

that's when she felt it. a slight vibration. she nearly jumped out of her chair. she looked at Sebastian, and he smiled at her knowingly. _no. not here. with all these people._ Clary was horrified at what was about to happen. after several minutes, the balls vibrated again. she held a firm hold on her fork and knife, refusing to look at Sebastian. trying to shut the sensation. The bastard! as if he knew what she was doing, suddenly the vibration intensified.

Clary took a sip of her wine. trying to remain her composure. the vibration intensified again. Clary was gripping the table now. she couldn't control the sensation building up, she knew she was going to have and orgasm. right in front of all those people!

"so , mistress morgenstern. how does it feel to be free from the clave?" asked a blond vampire. suddenly everyone was looking at her. Clary was sweating and she couldn't even really hear the question. all that was running through her mind is how good this felt. and so she said, just above a whisper, "it feels very good".

and with that she came.

* * *

okay i know. some of you might get annoyed. where the hell is the action? please wait. i promise it will be very soon. thanks for reading this.


	4. Chapter 4

_ummm so hey guys. this is a new chapter. i will try to keep updating as fast as i can. because like you i am also a reader. and nothing irritates me more than a writer who procrastinates. so i hope you guys like this. _

* * *

Everyone around the table was gaping at her. They were all wondering why she suddenly stood up. "mistress Morgenstern, are you alright. You looked flustered."

"my sister is just very enthusiastic about being away from the clave now. Aren't you Clary?"

Clary nodded and sat back down. She was so embarrassed. How dare he. Clary couldn't even taste her food afterwards.

After hours of useless talk, the guests finally leave. The moment Sebastian closed the door, Clary struck his face with a slap that she felt must have fractured one or two of her fingers.

Sebastian didn't even flinch. "I guess I deserve that. But really, was it that good?" . Clary stomped of to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of cool water to keep herself calm. When she turned around she bumps into a solid chest.

She looked up into those black eyes , they were looking right at her green ones. Those eyes, why are they so enchanting. Clary couldn't help but just kept staring into Sebastian's eyes. She didn't even push him away when his hands stroked her hair. _Clarissa Fray! What are you doing! He's youre brother!_

Clary didn't even say no, when Sebastian put his cold lips on hers. They were cold and hard, not soft and warm like Jace's. Sebastian kissed her slowly, not rushing, not demanding, just savouring the taste of her lips. When Clary opened her mouth to take a breath , he didn't even plunge his tounge in her mouth. Instead he slowly , worked his way into her mouth.

Then he started moving her backwards until she hit the kitchen island with her backside. He he gripped her head and kissed her thoroughly. Clary's mind was in a frenzy. She knew she was supposed to stop him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Sebastian's hands skimmed lower and tightened around her waist. He's thumbs massaging her hip bones. Then he went to the back of her thighs. He lifted , then plopped her on the kitchen island. He pulled of his shirt, and Clary saw his muscles rippled. _he's gorgeous._she thought to herself. then Sebastian started kissing her again.

Clary raked her hands through his silver hair and let him deepened the kiss even more. She shyly stuck her tounge out. Sebastian welcomed it into his mouth. He sucked on her tounge then swirling his tounge all around it.

His kisses were so consuming that Clary forgot all about the balls. Until he reached under her skirt pressing through her panties , only she remembered their existence. Sebastian stopped kissing her to remove her panties.

That's when Clary started crying her eyes out, bawling like a child. Sebastian hushed her and kissed her forehead. " sweet , what is it?" . Clary looked at him in the eye, "we shouldn't do this Sebastian. Youre my brother, were siblings. We came from the same womb. Doesn't this make you sick?"

"no. it doesn't. listen Clary. I've told you why I need this. It's up to you to accept my reason. " Clary was still crying. "listen here. I want what I want from you. Either way I will still have you. You have no say in that. The difference is. You can make this easier or difficult. If you choose easy , jace wont find out about our secret. If you choose difficult, jace will find out about us, than , in an anger fit, he will attempt to kill me. Judging from his skills he does stand a chance in succeeding. And you know what happens to jace when I die. Don't you Clarissa?"

"the choice is yours."

Clary felt like the heavens were spitting on her. Why does she have to face such a situation. She looked at Sebastian's determined eyes. She knew which one she has to choose. But before she surrendered she wanted her vengeance.

Sebastian didn't even see it coming. She saw a knife in the sink next to her. She quickly grabbed it an hurled it at him. He, of course was fast, so he moved in time. Clary ended up marking a long slash on his shoulder instead on his face as she had intended. But she was satisfied. She smirked at him and said " you can tell jace , you were in a fight with some downworlders. He doesn't have to know the truth."

Sebastian looked at his bleeding shoulders and his eyes shot with flare. He angrily pulled her ankles, causing her to fall , lying flat on the kitchen island from waist up. The fall was so sudden she hurt her head. But Sebastian didn't care, he ripped her panties with his bare hands, and assaulted her vagina with his tongue.

Clary gasped at the sudden pleasure. He kept kissing it roughly. Then he lifted his head , his lips were glistening wet from her. He pulled her up into a sitting position. He pressed his lips on to her roughly, shoving his tounge down her throat. Clary was forced to taste her own juice. She wanted to gag but he kept kissing her.

When he was satisfied . he pushed her back down. Spreading her thighs far apart from each other. He looked into her eyes and asked, "you ready?" just as Clary wanted to ask she felt a tug in the walls of her vagina. The balls. He was pulling them out. One by one. Slowly. Until finally all three was out. Clary felt, empty. Pulling those balls out has made her need to be fucked more than ever.

Sebastian then dipped his head between her thighs again spreading them even further apart. His palm pressing down on her thighs until they almost lay flat. Clary was no acrobat, so this made her thigh muscles hurt. Before she could even complain, he inserted his tounge into her . he showered her vagina with kisses, and licks. Clary , just to annoy him, gripped his hair into fists. She knew it must have hurt, because his assault became more aggressive.

Until the last moment, Clary had no choice but to give up into ecstasy.

* * *

okay. so i know what you guys are thinking . why still no bed action. please be patient. i promise , soon okay... i am just trying to build up a story. hope you enjoyed it. and always thanks for making time to read my humble creation... oh and i have a question, do you guys want me to insert "scenes" (you know what i mean right?) from other couples, coz i have written about Alec and Magnus, but i dont have any idea to make a whole fan fic about them, i only have a one shot about them. so if you guys think you wanna read it i will include it in the coming chapters.. hope you guys can response to this. oh and i am open to suggestions and please correct me when you feel the need to. i want to learn from my mistakes. thanks. love all of you who read this lots..xoxoxo.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for the late update. was stuck. hope you guys are still interested in reading. here it goes...**

* * *

When Clary woke up the next morning. She woke up with a heavy feeling in her chest. Last night , Sebastian told her today will be the day he would take her. She looked over to her side and looked at the boy sleeping next to her. When Clary went to bed , he insisted he should sleep with her just so it wont be awkward tonight. Clary got up and showered. Putting on her clothes. Then going to the kitchen for breakfast. She felt like a zombie. Doing things without any emotion or thoughts. She fried eggs, bacon, sausages, and used the ready mix pancake batter to make pancake. "are you trying to clog my arteries so that I die through breakfast?" she heard Sebastian behind her. _More like clogging my own, so that I die. _She just left his remark unrequited and served breakfast.

She looked at him , and loathed herself for her own thoughts. With no shirt on, every inch of his perfectly toned abdomen was for her eyes to feast on. His navy blue pyjama pants hanged on his hips, just barely, as if it were about to fall. He strolled towards her, then roughly gripped her head and kissed her. He kissed her passionately, as though they were lovers long lost to each other. Then he went to her neck, nipping and kissing as he pleases. " I don't want to do this. If you want me to get pregnant. Than tonight when you come into my room, you do what you have to do to get me pregnant. Then leave. No lovemaking, no gentle caresses. I don't want any pleasure from you!" . Sebastian chuckled and moved to her throat, kissing his way up to her chin then biting her chin. "All right then" , was all he said. Then he went to eating his breakfast. Clary and Sebastian ate breakfast in silence.

Sebastian left somewhere after lunch time. Clary had the whole house to herself. She stayed in Jace's room. Lying in his bed. Imagining his strong arms protecting her from Sebastian. The thought of that made her cry, the only reason she was doing this was to keep Jace from hurting herself. If he died just to protect her honour, she could never live with herself. Clary took out her sketchbook, she started sketching all those she loved. All those she might never see again. Even if Sebastian was to take the child away. She could never go back to her old life again. How would she face her mother, Luke. God! How would Jocelyn even look at her in the face if she gave Sebastian a child. She realised, Sebastian specifically said he wanted a son. You cant determine your baby's gender. If the first one is a girl, Clary realised, _I would still have to stay with him, until a son is born._

She sketched her mom as if it were her last time seeing her. Then she sketched Luke, Jace, Simon, all of the Lightwoods in one page, like a family portrait. When she was done , she looked at them over and over again, perfecting them to the last detail. When she was satisfied, she held the portraits close to her chest. She cried and cried and cried herself to an exhausted slumber.

"Mistress Clary! You must wake up. Master is angry at us. Please wake up." Clary opened her eyes and realised how dark the room was. "what time is it?" She mumbled sleepily. "dinner will be served in fifteen minutes, master says if I don't get you ready he will punish me. Please mistress Clary , please wake up fast." Clary realised the maid was scared so she jumped out of bed.

The maid pulled her hand to her room, and Clary found several other maids in the room. The moment she stepped inside the room they were all fussing about her . they started taking her clothes off. Within seconds, she was but naked. They all pushed her into the bathroom, and literally shoved her into the bathtub. Clary thought now she was in the bath they would leave her alone. How wrong she was. They started washing her hair, scrubbing het foot, sponging her hair. The bath was filled with a very nice smell. Clary didn't now much about flowers, so she didn't know what this smell was. At firs she thought it was rose or lavender. Then she realised it was stronger. The smell was seductive, light, heavy, and romantic, but it didn't overwhelm her. It was just perfect. Even though there was about five maids bathing her, she felt calm.

When they were done they pulled her out of the shower and place her in the dressing room. There , three different maids were waiting._ How many are there in this house?_ Clary thought to herself. They dried her skin and hair instantly. Then putting on some kind of sweet smelling powder all over her. When she says all over, literally means everywhere all over.

"what is this powder?" the maid stopped for while took the jar, and read it to clary. "edible marshmallow beauty powder." Clary was stunned. Seriously Sebastian?

They gave her a bra and panties to put on. After putting them on she discovered how uncomfortable the bra was. The nude coloured lace panties were a heaven to put on it feels like she was wearing nothing. A maid came up to her and just grabbed Clary's boobs. Too stunned too realise that she was barely adjusting her bra. "it is a push up, you must wear it correctly. Then it will look good. Clary looked at the mirror. Damn! Her body did look good.

They dressed her in a peignoir. It had very thin straps on the shoulder. Just enough to cover the thin straps of her bra. It was champagne coloured and fell to the floor. The material was satin. And Clary felt like she was actually naked instead of wearing anything on.

She thought to herself, Sebastian has really outdone himself. All this for one night. They slipped on her a matching silk robe that was not only floor length but tailed yards behind Clary. Just as Clary was about to tie the sash, the maid stopped her. Saying it was better left opened.

They gave her thin silk slippers to wear and told her that their master was expecting her in the dining area already. Keeping her head up high, Clary walked downstairs in a whirlwind of satin.

Her heart was beating fast, as she went to meet her fate…

* * *

real close to the moment guys... keep reading... and thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian appreciatively ran his eyes all over her when she entered the dining area. Clary refused to look him in the eye and give him the pleasure of seeing how scared they were. Before he had the chance to pull her chair for her Clary quickly did it for herself, and sat down.

"someone is eager to get over with dinner."

Clary didn't have the heart to respond to his nasty remark. So again she ate quietly. Once in a while she would glance over the table towards Sebastian. When the maid placed her dessert on her table, Clary came to realise that all her food portion was relatively small compared to the ones that were served to Sebastian. When asked about it, she got an annoying answer from a very annoying Sebastian. "I need energy, you just need to lie down be comfortable and look pretty for me."

She didn't know what came to her, but she took her goblet and hurled it towards Sebastian. Right before it hit his face, he caught it in his arms. The goblet was empty, so he didn't get soaked. Clary saw the murderous look in his eyes. But she knew he was not going to harm her, although it just dawned to her, that her actions would be paid back later tonight.

When clary was done with dessert, she found herself being nervous. The maid then placed a glass of pink coloured water in front of her. Suddenly she heard Sebastian's voice shouting at the maid. "you fool! I said send that water when she's in bed with me! Not now! Take it away!" clary felt sorry for the maid.

Sebastian was apparently done with his dessert too. He got up. He stared at her, straight in the eyeballs. Black against green. Clary couldn't look away. He walked slowly towards her, running his finger along the edge of the table. For the first time clary took in the grey suit he was wearing. With a black button up shirt underneath it. The grey coat was only buttoned at his stomach. The shirt was left opened at the chest. The grey pants were perfect against his legs. His left hand in his trouser pocket. Clary hated herself for noticing how devastatingly handsome he was. When he finally stopped by her side, he held out his right hand to Clary, while his left still in the pocket. "shall we, my sweet?"

When clary made no move to get up, he roughly jerked her left hand and pulled her up the stairs. They went to his room and he slammed the door shut. He let go of her hand. Running his finger through his hair, in an exasperated sigh. "why cant you be easier to handle clary?"

Then his composure changed. From being angry and exasperated. He looked at her longingly. Devouring every inch of her being. He held her chin. And gave her a long, deep kiss. He explored the contours of her mouth. Clary didn't know why, but she kissed him back. Then Sebastian wrapped her body with his arms tightly, making the kiss more intense. After what seemed like hours he let go of her. Looking very satisfied. With a cocky grin on his face he said, "don't want pleasure eh?" clary hated him for that.

He handed her a glass filled with pink water, the same one from earlier, than asked her to drink it. "What is it?"

"Can you just drink it?! Or by the angle I will shove it down your throat!"

Afraid to cross him even more , Clary drank the whole glass.

"Let's get rid of this shall we?" he slowly peeled the robe of her, then letting it fall to the floor. Then he pushed the straps of the peignoir down causing it slide very slowly down clary's body. Clary felt a rush of cold air, causing all the hairs on her skin to stand. She shivered with a heart beating so thunderously, she swear Sebastian could probably see it. But then things started to get hazy, as if there was smoke in the room. She felt Sebastian's lips on her again. While his hands massaged her shoulders. Then her forearms, to her elbows, to her wrist, then moving to her hips, slowly massaging her hip bones. Then she felt her body going limp in his arms…

"clary….. clary… wake up now my sweet angle…"clary's eyes flew open. She saw Sebastian standing by the bed, smiling at her. His coat is off, leaving the black shirt, tightly tucked in his grey trousers. She tried moving but was immobilised. She looked around trying to grasps what was happening. She saw in the reflection from the mirror ceiling, her wrists were bound to her ankles! She was clad only in her bra and panties. She looked angrily at Sebastian. "what? You said you didn't want pleasure. So only I am going to receive pleasure tonight. You may beg for yours later on tonight if you want too."

He was drinking some amber liquid, while his eyes never leaving her body. He started to switch of the lights, leaving only the candles burning on each side of the bed. He sat at the edge of the table taking of his shoes and socks. Then he stood up, unbuttoning his shirt all the way to his waist, but not pulling it out of his trousers. Then he took of his belt and threw it on the chair nearby. He picked up his half empty glass, sitting on the chair nearby. Drinking slowly, while his eyes raked through her.

He emptied his glass, then getting up and slowly walking to her. Clary felt the bed shift as he was crawling towards her, on top of her. He slowly lowered himself between her tighs, bracing his hands at her sides, trapping her, but not squashing her. When his face came to the same level as hers, clary looked away. He kissed her jaws, her ears, her nose, her eyes, her cheecks, "no kissing right?" he said. He went lower, kissing her neck and then her sternum, sucking air out of her chest. He slowly ran his thumb over her breast. She could feel her nipples hardening in those lacy cups. She hated her body for doing that. Sebastian hooked his fingers into the cups and pulled it downwards. Leaving her breasts trussed up. He smiled with satisfactory, he used his index finger slowly making circle aroung her left nipple. Again and again, until clary felt that her nipple was contracted at the maximum point. Then he moved to her right breast, repeating his steps. Clary's nipples stood erect, shamelessly seeking attention. Clary started gasping for air. Instead of giving her nipples the pleasure it wanted, he continued his journey south. Kissing and biting into her skin, then he dipped his tongue into her navel. Clary jumped at the sudden intrusion, but she found that she was uncapable of moving at all.

There was a knock at the door, Sebastian jumped of her and went to open it. A maid came in , looking horrified, she was carrying some sort of very long wooden plank. "Where to put this master?" "on her! Where else?! Haven't I used this on you numerous times?! Useless!" Sebastian barked at her. The maid came towards clary, not making eye contact. She placed the plank underneath clary's feet. Then gently lifting clary's right foot, looping it into the straps on the plank . then doing the same with her left foot. Clary was humiliated , that the maid was seeing her in such a condition, tied up with her breast trussed up for her brother. After the maid was done, clary realised now she was truly trapped. No way to move, she couldn't even move her hips. Her feet were closely tied.

The maid quietly left, then Sebastian was standing at the end of the bed again. Holding his now filled glass. "that my sweet is a spreader bar, it will ensure that you will find difficulty in trying to find pleasure for yourself. You will only be able to absorb whatever pleasure I permit you to have."

_Spread-er ?_

Sebastian kneeled at her feet, then she heard a clicking sound, suddenly her feet was moving apart from each other, spreading away, until it was almost four feet apart. Then there was the clicking sound again, and the spreading stopped. Clary tried moving, but with her wrists attached to each ankle, and spread apart like this, moving was out of the question.

She felt so exposed. Sebastian lowered himself ontop of her again. Then he gave her exited nipples a quick peck. That was all. How disappointed her attention seeking nipples were. Then he went to her navel once again, this time instead of licking it, he dropped something into it. It was really cold, clary realised it was ice. She shivered as sensations started sweeping through her body. "if the ice flows from your navel, I will punish you." He looked at her wickedly. Then he further south, kissing her inner tighs. Clary whimpered at his touch. Then he inserted his fingers into her through the lace panties. Clary gasp at the intrusion. _Oh god.. why me, why do I have to go through this._ He ripped the panties apart, leaving her fully exposed to him. "you know what I like don't you clary?" he lowered his face and buried it in her pussy. Tears fell from clary's eyes. Using his tongue he entered her, fucking her with it. Again and again while his fingers kept pressing her clit. After what seems like hours, he switched the torture. This time he used his finger to fuck her. While his tongue licked away at her clit. Clary was feeling white hot sensations throughout her whole body. She was so close to cumming. She felt her juices running down her tighs. Then he abruptly stopped. Clary's body was left singing with exasperation. "you wanted no pleasure remember?" "though I am in a good mood right now, so when I am done fucking you, you may beg for release. Understood my sweet?"

Clary replied to him in a very rude way, something about shoving it up his own ass and burning in hell. "now clary, you ought to remind yourself , you are at my mercy, it would be good if you keep that smart mouth to yourself." He picked up the ripped panties and stuffed it in her mouth.

He kneeled in between her thighs. Slowly undoing his pants. His manhood sprung out, and clary gulped at the length. _How huge is that, surely I will tear if that enters me._ He looked at her knowingly, "don't be scared, its only 8.2 inches long, two inches wide." He started laughing, knowing how scared she was. He lowered his body on top of hers again.

Clary felt the hot head of his shaft on her vagina. Sebastian ran his length along the opening of her vagina. Clary shivered,_this is it. The moment where I surrender my innocence to my own brother. _

Clary held her breath,as Sebastian fumbled with her opening. She felt him there, at the entrance, a slight pressure, then clary couldnt breath. He pushed in all his length, causing her to scream. There was so much pain. _Its gone. My virginity. Its gone._

He stayed inside for awhile , then he his hands cupped her ass, holding it tightly. He started moving in slow circle, getting her passage to get accustomed to his cock. Then he withdrew a little. Then pushing back in. then he withdrew again, further than before, then went back in. he did this again and again, each time withdrawing a little more.

Them he withdrew completely. "look, you've spilled the melted ice. I told you I would punish you if you spill it."

_That's not fair. You were fucking me. And it still hurts! _Clary shouted in her head.

He lowered himself on top of her again. Then without warning he plunged deep inside her. He withdrew fully. Then he plunged all the way in again. Then he pulled it out, slammed it in, but he didn't stop , he kept on withdrawing and plunging. He fastened the speed . clary's body was singing with pain and pleasure. He kept pounding her pussy. Mercilessly. Not even giving her a chance to breath. He started to glisten with his sweat. Clary knew he was close. He kept fucking her, until clary's toes were digging into the plank. She frantically tried to move , to try to divert the sensations she was feeling to something else. But there was nothing she could do but just absorp it all. Until the last moment of sanity, then she lost it all. Surrendering to the explosive orgasm that kept going and going, Sebastian kept pounding her through her orgasm, clary felt his cock starting to twicht.

Sebastian suddenly unlooped her ankle from the straps on the plank, the he pressed her thighs forward until her knees were at her breasts. He was still, then he burst into of clary's womb. He pumped every single drop of his life inside her. And the both of them fell into the dark abyss together….


	7. Chapter 7

okay so here is the deal. my brain functions weirdly. i am crazy and a little psycho. the story is about to take a new spin that might disgust you. but hey, that's okay. you can keep reading if you want to. or you may stop. just a little sneak peek. it's going to be Sebastian/jace soon. muahahahahahahaahaha. i am so lewd... hihihihihih.

* * *

He ran his hands through his hair. He picked up a robe and slipped it on. He walked over to Clary's side of the bed, kissed her forehead as she lay there asleep. _She cried herself to sleep last night. _Sebastian decided to just let her sleep. She went through hell last night. He took a long shower, washing all the dirt from his body. Washing the blood smeared on his thighs, a living proof of her innocence gone. _I am only doing this because Lilith says this is important. It's okay, I will make it up to her today. _

He went to the walk in closet, quickly grabbing a grey hoodie and washed of jeans and dressing himself. He went to the safe, punched in the pin number and took out a black velvet box.

When he went back to the bed, Sebastian panicked when Clary wasn't there. He frantically looked for her , only to find her in the bath tub encircled by several maids. So he decided to lie on the bed while waiting for Clary to get cleaned and dressed. After thirty minutes of waiting, Clary finally emerged from her bath in pale pink sun dress. He beckoned her to lie on the bed. Without even protesting she just lay next to him. He gathered her in her arms and hugged her from behind. They spooned until the both of them drifted of to sleep.

Sebastian woke up when he felt Clary stirring. He looked into those green eyes. Already bright._ She must have woke up a while ago. "_Why didn't you wake me up?" "you look tired" . there was an akward silence. "I have something for you. It's a family heirloom. Belongs to mogernstern women."

He handed her the black velvet box. "open it." Slowly Clary lift the heavy cover, embedded within the heart of the box was a necklace. The pendant was a circle, inside the circle was a star. Sebastian took the necklace out and showed her that the star could spin. The diamonds on it making both their eyes hurt. He told her to turn around and he swept her hair aside. He placed the necklace around her neck then clasped it. He kissed her neck and said, "I love you Clary."

_Why wont she say anything?_ He turned her around and realised she was crying. "whats wrong Clary?" Clary's reply enraged him. "I don't love you. I can't love you, I belong to jace. And only jace. Forever. Even if you take me away from here. He will always own my heart and soul."

He snarled at her and stormed out of the room. _How dare she?! How dare she speak to me like that. I don't care about her heart and soul! I want her body! And its already mine! I will never let jace have what is already mine! _Sebastian let his rage take over himself for a while. After he was calm, he started thinking what to do next...


End file.
